Gato hambriento
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Una mañana el gato de Tsuna se despierta con hambre, pero Tsuna sigue dormido ¿Qué hará su gato? ¿tomara su desayuno por cuenta propia?


No me pertenece KHR

* * *

El sol se filtraba en la pequeña abertura de las cortinas oscuras, que bloqueaban la descara luz que quería despertar a los cuerpos que descansaban en una cama de un tamaño considerablemente grande.

Alguien de cabello de color café sucio, respiraba tranquilamente el diafragma se movía arriba hacia abajo señal que el dueño de mata café estaba profundamente dormido; junto a él se encontraba un pequeño bulto que se asomaban entres las sábanas blancas hebras rojas que parecía que también esta pacíficamente durmiendo.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando uno de las dos seres que estaban en la cama empezó a moverse, un gemido se escuchó luego de unas extremidades que se estiraban, un maullido se oyó; si un maullido el primero que se despertó fue un gato humanoide mascota de Sawada Tsunayoshi removiéndose entre las sabanas abrió sus ojos mostrando sus hermosos ojos rojos.

Enma es gato humanoide de pelaje rojo, y ojos rojos, tímido con las personas que no conoce, constantemente el dueño tenía que salir a su rescate por el abuso de otros gatos que cruelmente lo intimidaban; razón por la que siempre lleva benditas en su rostro por las agresiones.

Enma volvió a ver su dueño, su rostro tranquilo era hermoso para su mascota no podía dejar admirar a su amo, su amo es gentil con todas las personas eso a veces le daban celos porque dejaba que se le acercaran muy fácilmente. Un ejemplo era el gato del vecino llamado Gokudera ese gato constantemente se mete en el apartamento para buscar caricias de su dueño, su dueño Yamamoto siempre tiene que venir a buscarlo prácticamente llevárselo a la fuerza sin antes recibir una seria de rasguños en su cara y brazos.

Otro gato que le desagradaba mas era un tal Mukuro que vivía una cuantas calles de ellos su dueña Chrome demasiado tímida para poder calmar a su gato, travieso. Constantemente Mukuro asaltaba a Tsunayoshi aprovechando cualquier momento para poder tocarlo descaradamente para Enma, Mukuro era gato pervertido que le gustaba abusar de su dueño.

Mientras él seguía pensado, su estómago rugió en necesidad de alimentos alzo su mirada para ver su dueño que no tenía señales de querer despertar. Enma pensó su estómago necesitaba comida y su dueño no despierta el decidió que tomaría por cuenta propia su "leche".

Removiendo bajo a la parte inferior su amo, bajando el pantalón pijama del moreno observo con atención el miembro de amo susurrando un suave _"Itadakimasu" _empezó a lamer la punta tomando el eje del pene entre sus pequeñas manos, paso su húmeda lengua por toda la longitud, sintiendo poco a poco que el miembro del castaño estaba empezando a despertar, lo engulle todo en su boca succionando. Un gemido escapo de los labios de su amo.

Tsuna sintió algo húmedo y tibio en su parte sur de su cuerpo, abriendo poco a poco revelando sus ojos caramelos busco la causa de su interrupción de su pacifico sueño; vio su gato lamiendo su miembro su lengua rosa pasaba por toda su longitud, y sus labios apretaban su punto ya con liquido preseminal.

-Enma, ¿puedo saber qué haces?-pregunto Tsuna al ver su gato con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo tenía hambre-contesto su mascota sin dejar de chupar, lamer y mordisquear el pene de su amo que era ya está despierto en todo los sentidos.

-¿Entonces decidiste servirte tú mismo?-pregunto otra vez Tsuna con una sonrisa en su labios, su gato de pelaje rojo asintió viendo a su dueño con sus ojos rojos.

-Entonces si es así, hazlo bien-empujándose para poder quedar en una mejor posición para observar a su linda mascota alimentándose por cuenta propia.

Enma hacia embestidas bucales, mientras que una de sus manos masajeaba los testículos de Tsuna, envolviendo con su lengua la punta del pene, volviendo a tirar hacia dentro de su boca.

Tsuna dejaba salir pequeños suspiros de placer, mientras su pene estaba más duro y palpitante, su gato era muy bueno con sus mamadas nadie creería que su gato tímido y que es constante intimidado puede ser muy bueno complaciendo los deseos de su amo.

Tsuna sintió que estaba cerca del orgasmo, agarrando el pelo a su gato dirigiendo los movimientos que sean más rápidos y salvajes. Enma sabía que su sueño está apunto de venirse en su boca que gustosamente iba recibir la "leche" de su amado dueño.

No paso mucho cuando el líquido blanco, pegajoso y tibio inundo la boca de la pequeña mascota; sonriendo y con su respiración un poco agitada-Vamos Enma tómala toda, que no se desperdicie nada.

Obedientemente su gato lamio todo el resto del semen que quedaba en el miembro de su amo y en sus labios. Satisfecho por la vista Tsuna que le daba su mascota el volvió hablar-Enma como se dice.

Su mascota lo volvió a ver con cara claramente confundido por lo dicho su amo, no sabía que se refería, Tsunayoshi dándose cuenta el volvió a sonreír otra vez.

-Acabas de terminar de desayunar, sea educado por favor- pidió amablemente.

La iluminación llego rápido a la cabeza del gato entonces prosiguió a la orden que le había dado Tsuna.

-Gochisoosama deshita-dijo en forma tímida su linda mascota.

Riendo entre dientes, el agito su mano en señal que Enma se acercara acariciando sus orejas gatunas rojas enseguida soltó algunos ronroneos de placer recibía en sus pequeñas orejitas sensibles, besándole la frente-Me alegro que haya disfrutado su desayuno-dijo después.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, Tsuna tenía que alistarse para ir a trabajar, mientras él se alistaba ojos rojo seguían cada moviendo que daba. Riendo por la atenta atención de su mascota él ya estaba listo, salió de habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta principal seguido por Enma.

Dándose toques pequeños en sus labios llamo a Enma-Mi beso antes de irme.

Acercándose paso sus brazos por el cuello de Tsuna, el dueño lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo, un beso sencillo se volvió un beso húmedo después de un rato rompieron su beso unidos por un hilo de saliva; Enma labio los labios del moreno en señal de limpieza, el castaño sonrió luego dijo un nos vemos más tarde prosiguió saliendo del apartamento.

Enma perezosamente se movió para su sofá favorito que utilizaba para su siesta, acurrucándose sonrió y se durmió pesando en su dueño en que debería pedir para la cena.

* * *

inspirado en una de las obras de Tarira Been "Anata No Shimobe" el personaje principal no es un gato pero es tratado como uno, les recomiendo ese manga.  
en mi fic Enma si es un gato con orejas y cola, esta idea andaba perforándome la cabeza tenia escribirla espero de verdad, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
